


To Captain, or not to Captain? That is the question.

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: cody and rex being brothers [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th Attack Battalion - Freeform, 212th! Rex, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rex is a ARC trooper, Rex is not a captain, bwahahahahahaha, cody is the captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Anakin is becoming a knight and needs a captain for the 501st. naturally he chooses rex because like...THAT'S HIS CAPTAIN
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: cody and rex being brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	To Captain, or not to Captain? That is the question.

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that Rex was an ARC trooper in the 212th until Anakin was promoted and he stole Rex to be his captain.   
> this fic is the written manifestation of that headcanon.

Rex was happy in the 212th Attack Battalion. He was an ARC trooper, and he served under 2 of the best Jedi in the Order. He was good friends with Commander Skywalker and was acquainted with General Kenobi. 

His Captain was his favorite brother, Cody. They were both part of the same batch, but Rex had opted towards becoming arc trooper rather than a commanding officer. 

He had golden Jaig eyes on his helmet, that he had earned by showing courage in battle. He didn’t add any other designs aside from the yellow stripes down his armor like most of the 212th had. He had a kama with a golden trim, and he had twin DC-17 blaster pistols. That was all he needed. 

Rex never wanted change. He was loyal to the Republic and his brothers. He was happy where he was. Which was why he never expected Anakin to be knighted. 

* * *

“Did you hear? Commander Skywalker is getting knighted,” said Cody to Rex in the mess hall one day. The atmosphere was lively, conversations filled the air. 

“Wait, what?” asked Rex. He took another bite of his food. According to Commander Skywalker, it tasted horrible, but Rex hadn’t ever had anything else, aside from a few things the Commander gave him from time to time, so he was fine with it. 

“He passed the trials. He’s going to become a Jedi Knight. And that means he’s going to be promoted to general,” replied Cody. 

“Doesn’t that mean you’ll probably be promoted to commander?” asked Rex. 

“Probably.”

Rex finished his meal, and stood up to go to the barracks. “See you later, ori’vod,” he said. 

“ _ Ret'urcye mhi, _ ” replied Cody. 

Rex went back to his barracks. His hair was unnaturally blond, a contrast to his to his brothers’ dark hair, but he was fine with it. It was getting a bit longer than he like though. He shaved it because he could not stand it when his hair got squished by his helmet. It was uncomfortable and itchy, and made it harder for him to focus. He had grown out his hair when he was a cadet, though. He learned from that experience that his hair was not only a different color than his brothers, but a different texture. His hair was much straighter, but it still had some curls.  _ Not that it matters,  _ he thought, as he picked up the razor to start shaving. 

Once he was done with his hair, he stepped outside with the intention of taking a nap while he had the time. He was about to climb into his bunk when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Can I talk to you, Rex?” asked Commander Skywalker. 

“Yes, sir,” replied Rex. He quickly put on his armor again, and stepped outside, where Anakin was standing. 

“Come with me,” he said. 

Rex followed Anakin into his quarters, where Anakin sat down on his bed, and motioned for Rex to sit on the chair across from him. 

“As you’ve probably heard, I’m going to be knighted soon,” said Commander Skywalker. 

“Yes,” said Rex. 

“And… I’m going to be promoted to general,” he continued. 

“Yes.”

“I would like you to be my commanding officer.”

“What?!” 

“I want you to be captain of the 501st Legion,” said Anakin. 

“I- uh…” 

“I’ll let you think it over. When you have an answer, tell me. But I need one before tomorrow evening.”

“Uh- um… okay,” stammered Rex. “I’m gonna go think it over.”

He left the room to go find Cody. He found him in the bridge, looking over some past battle strategies. 

“Cody!” said Rex. 

“Oh, su cuy’gar, Rex,” replied Cody. 

“You know how earlier you were telling me that Commander Skywalker was being promoted?”

“Yeah, I remember,” said Cody. 

“Well, he wants me to be his commanding officer.”

“What?!” exclaimed his ori’vod.

“Exactly my reaction. What do you think I should do? I like being an ARC trooper and I want to stay here with you, but it’s not everyday you get promoted.”

“I…” started Cody, but he stopped and thought for a moment, “I think you should take the offer,” he said. 

“But I like being in the 212th! And we don’t even get paid! It wouldn’t make a difference, except that I wouldn’t see you as much, and I wouldn’t get assigned as many ARC trooper missions.”

“General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker are practically brothers. There is no doubt that we’ll see each other all the time. And there is no one I can picture leading under Commander Skywalker better than you. Face it, Rex. You’re the perfect man for the job.”

Rex thought over Cody’s arguments, and he was convinced by them. “Fine. I’ll do it. I still get to keep my ARC trooper gear, though, right?”

Cody laughed. “Yeah, vod’ika. Except for your left pauldron. That’ll have to go.”

* * *

Rex went back to Anakin later that rotation. He knocked on the door of Skywalker’s quarters. 

A tired-looking Anakin with messy hair, wrinkled robes, and bare feet greeted him. “Oh, Rex! So, are you gonna join the 501st?” 

“Sir, I have thought it over, and I have decided that… yes, I will join the 501st Legion,” said Rex. 

“Great!” replied Commander Skywalker. “Get ready for some paperwork!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i might add another chapter to this about Rex's first few days/weeks in the 501st if people want it.   
> if you do want it, then my tumblr is crc-commandalore-cody, come yell at me there. 
> 
> DRINK WATER EAT A SNACK IF IT'S LATE GO TO SLEEP HERE IS SOME LOVE FOR YOU <3


End file.
